Peter Burns (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Peter Burns is an African-American guy who joined the military in 2009, he's tough and takes thing personal. if Lennox and/or Epps arent around he takes command Biography Meeting the Transformers Burns and the other soldiers were hearing their General just talking about Hams and witness the General death, later he and the others shot down Scorponok, later he and the others meets up with the Autobots for the first time, they at first thought they were a enemy but Sideswipe told them about the Decepticons and the war. Later he, Jazz and the other soldiers went to a city, Springer told them to back off, Later the soldiers are seen at killing Thundercracker. After the battle, he helped the other soldiers and Autobots, clean up the mess caused by the battle. around Christmas he was visiting some relatives on Florida, so when an gruop of Decepticons attacked a city on Florida he took part of the battle. NEST A month later, He and Optimus talked about forming a team to hunt down the remaining Decepticons, Prime suggested to name the team NEST, Burns was confusedm later Optimus told him what NEST meant, later Burns told Prime that Decepticons were spotted in Florida, he was among the soldiers that attacked Overcast, Incinerator and Wheelbot, he was among the soldiers that attacked the Decepticons when the Cons attacked NEST twice, Later he was tracking Bee, Sideswipe and Sam after they lost contact with them, later after S7 took Lennox and Epps with them, he stayed on base. and he was contacted by Lennox to bring the NEST team to Mission city, he then took part of the final battle in Mission City. when the relic fell into Sam hands he told Sam to go to a building in where he could give the relic to a guy in helicopter so they coulds take it away. after the battle was over, Sam Witwicky went back home, after Sam left Peter Burns reminded Lennox that they needed to clean up Mission City since the Decepticons remains were still there. later he, Longarm and William Parker and some soldiers went back to Mission City to get rid of the dead Decepticons. The Fallen's Revenge Burns took part in NEST's Shanghai operation, As Demolishor, Dead End and Sideways fled, forcing NEST to give chase, but eventually Optimus Prime and the Autobots destroyed two of the three Decepticons. Upon returning to NEST's base at Diego Garcia, they give their report to General Morshower, overall commander of NEST. Unfortunately, NSA director and government pitbull Theodore Galloway interrupted, airing his and President Obama's skepticism that NEST was achieving its goals of protecting Earth in light of the damage that had resulted from their operations. Things soon came to a head when the Decepticon leader Megatron was reactivated and the Decepticons came to Earth, seeking Sam Witwicky. Though NEST rolled out to assist the Autobots, they arrived too late to prevent the death of Optimus Prime, a major blow to NEST's morale. With Prime's death, Megatron's master The Fallen launched his attack on Earth, causing thousands of deaths among military personnel and civilians alike. As NEST and the Autobots were grappling with these events and the death of Optimus, the odious Galloway turned up with soldiers to strip Lennox of his command and cease NEST's anti-Decepticon operations. Evidently, the President was willing to seek out a diplomatic solution (including handing over Sam Witwicky) to end the Decepticon attacks on Earth. After former Sector Seven agent Seymour Simmons contacted Lennox and asked him to bring the body of Optimus Prime to Egypt, Galloway became suspicious of what Lennox and Epps were discussing with their C-17 transport pilots. Evidently he was successful, as Galloway believed Lennox when the NEST pilot faked engine trouble to force the NSA director to parachute from the plane. After landing in a village, they fired a flare, the flare attracted the attention of Starscream, and he began strafing the incoming Autobots while also releasing an electromagnetic pulse to disable NEST's communications. After Megatron arrived, he ordered the Decepticons to begin their assault, Burns survived the battle to witness Sam Witwicky and Optimus Prime's resurrection as well as The Fallen's theft of the Matrix of Leadership. When the Fallen placed the Matrix in the Star Harvester and activated the machine, Graham began running toward the pyramid and ordered others to begin opening fire. Despite the questionable tactical thinking of this plan, it didn't matter, as The Fallen raised the heavy weaponry of the Marine Corps with telekinesis and destroyed it. Fortunately, Optimus Prime, with the parts of the deceased Decepticon defector Jetfire, managed to destroy the machine and kill The Fallen. Retirement After the battle, he and the others returned to Diego Garcia, Robert Epps asked him if he knew who Clint Barton was, he didnt knew. later on he retired from NEST along other of the soldiers. Relationships Friend and Allies *Optimus Prime - Friend, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Knock Out - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jazz - Ally *Springer - Ally *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Elita-1 - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Storm Jet - Ally *Robert Epps - Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *Duke Burns - Teammate *William Lennox - Teammate *Wlliam Parker - Friend, Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Ryan - Teammate *Jon Carlic - Teammate *General - Former Superior *Morshower - Superior *Graham - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Clint Barton - Ally Enemies *Scorponok *Megatron *Thundercracker *Jetblade *Megatron Clone *Overcast *Wheelbot *Ïncinerator *Demolishor *Fallen Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' - No voice actor ***''Bumblebee'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - Nightslash12345, eagc7 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-15-22-67.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-19-23-51.jpg Trans Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Transformers Humans Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Humans Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Humans Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans